Konstantine
by raindrops
Summary: "coz u were afraid to find that all the hope you had sent into the sky had crashed. and it did. because of me." her life was ruined at sixteen. "please dont think that this was easy" it was all my fault. it's never my fault. But it was. this time.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco and Ginny. If she wants she can have my books. The song "Konstantine" belongs to Something Corporate.

This songfic, based on Konstantine by Something Corporate. Konstantine is ten minutes of pure depression. You gotta love it.

**Konstantine**

_I can't imagine all the people that you know_

_and the places that you go_

_when the lights are turned down low....._

I tried to talk her into it.

_and I don't understand all the things you've seen_

I tried to.

_but I'm slipping in between_

It didn't work.

_you and your big dreams_

She already had goals in life, she said.

_it's always you_

_in my big dreams_

She said being a death eater wasn't one of them.

_and you tell me that it's over_

She took it the wrong way.  
I still....love....her.  
Yeah. There. I said it. Love.  
I absolutely detest that word. It makes you feel so weak.

_you've been lying in a patch of four leaf clovers_

She was always so lucky. Yeah. Good family, friends, smart. The list goes on for two hours.

_you let me go_

_I didn't think so_

So why did she need me?  
I don't know.

When I asked her to join us, I didn't think she would be so shocked. I asked her why she was so surprised.  
She said she thought she could change me.

No one can change me.

_and you don't wanna be here in the future_

_so you say the present's just a pleasant interruption of the past_

So she loved a nice Draco. She didn't love me for who I am. She wanted someone different. She wanted someone like Potter.

_and you don't wanna look much closer_

And here I was thinking she was the most deep person I knew.

_coz you're afraid to see that all the hope you had sent into the sky had crashed_

_and it did_

I think I ruined her life.

_because of me_

If I had never known her she might still be here.

_can you bring me home?_

_but you're afraid to find out you're in love though_

I take that back.

When I was talking to her about it, Parkinson was listening in.

Heinous bitch.

_I had these dreams that I had learnt to play guitar_

She went around the school telling everyone that Ginny was going to be a death eater.

_maybe cross the country_

_become a rock star_

The news somehow got to the Daily Prophet. I don't want to mention the headlines.

_and there was hope that maybe I could take you there_

No matter how much Ginny and I denied it, all the big company bosses Ginny wanted to see for a job didn't believe it and wouldn't even take her in for work experience.

_but dammit you're so young_

Her life was ruined at sixteen.

_but I don't think I care_

We never talked again. Me, because she didn't love me for who I am, Ginny, because she thought I was evil.

_and if I hurt you_

_then I'm sorry_

She didn't apologise to me, I didn't apologise to her.

_please don't think that this was easy_

Everytime I saw her she was looking so sad. And she was always walking alone. Everyone would avoid her. I just wanted to smash their faces in.

_and Konstantine is walking down the stairs_

It was all my fault. It's never my fault. But it was. This time.

_we've been drinking and it doesn't get us anywhere_

She was getting more and more pale. For a moment I thought she was thinking of joining us. Giving in. Then I remembered this was Ginny we were talking about.

_this is because I can spell konfusion with a 'k' _

Ginny was strong.

_and I like it_

Ginny wasn't weak.

_this is to dying in each other's arms_

_and why I had to try it_

The next day word got around.

_it's to jimmy eat word and those nights in my car_

She had died.

_and the first star you see_

_might not be a star_

Some people say the Dark Lord made her do it. Insuffering idiots.   
  
He didn't.

_I'm not your star_

She had committed suicide. Madam Pomfrey told us.

_isn't that what you said?_

She had slit her wrist while she was in bed.

_and if this is what it takes_

_to mend my mistakes_

_for everything I did to you_

I know everyone wondered why such a perfect girl like Ginny had decided to kill herself, but they all acted like they didn't care.

_and all the hell I put you through_

I know they were all depressed inside. Ginny had quite an effect on people.

_it's not hard to say_

I think when she died, everybody thought about killing themselves at some point.

_you'll always be my Konstantine_

I know I did.

_you'll never hurt me like I hurt you_

Yeah, I'm ashamed.

_she got into my head with all the pretty things she did_

She had quite an effect on me.

_this is to a girl who got into my head with all the fucked up things I did_

They found a note on her bedside table. It said:

"Why?"

_do you know I miss you?_

No one knew what it was about. I do. But I didn't say. 

You asked why? Ginny?

Because I thought you would understand. 

_**~Fin...~**_

Ok ok. So I left out a few lines and the lyrics aren't one hundred percent correct. So what? Appreciate it. If you can't, sorry. I didn't mean to insult the song, I think it rocks. It you have any other suggestions, or just want to say something, I don't bite. =P no, seriously, I don't.

**_Review~!_**


End file.
